


Decoration

by wonderminterplus



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating for Christmas is stressful. But theres a reason it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoration

"Um, Morgana. Honeybunch? Not to be negative, but I'm not sure bat decorations belong on a Christmas tree..." Drake Mallard said moving to poke one of the bat decorations.

"Decorations? That's Eek and Squeak." Morgana replied, not even glancing up from the box of glass bulb decorations she was looking through.

Eek (or was it Squeak? Drake was never good at telling which one was which.) didn't take kindly to being poked and flew at Drakes face. Drake let out a surprised shout and stumbled back, tripping over the coffee table.

"Squeak! That wasn't nice!" Morgana told the bat that had now retreated to the banister on the stairs that Gosalyn and Launchpad were coming down.

"Found the tree lights, dad!" Gosalyn cried, being less then careful with said lights as she let them trail behind her. Launchpad, by grace of luck, did not step on the lights even though his vision was obscured by a rather large wreath.

"Where do you want this wreath, DW?" Launchpad asked.

"Front door, please. Gosalyn! Be careful with the lights." Drake said, quickly recovering from his fall.

Morgana came to Drake's side, putting a hand on his slightly tense shoulder.

"Is decorating around here always this stressful for you?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Personally, if it wasn't for Gosalyn and Launchpad I probably wouldn't even decorate." Drake answered. "But... I'm glad you wanted to join us this year."

A smile came onto Morgana's beak and she leaned down to kiss Drake on the forehead.

"Only too happy to, dark Darling." Morgana said.

Drake did not get a chance to reply before Gosalyn came over

"We have a little problem, dad." she said.

"Now what?" Drake asked with a sigh.

"We can't find the garland." Gosalyn said.

"That's easy enough to fix." Morgana said before letting out a sharp whistle.

In moments, Archie the spider came scuffling over to Morgana. He looked up at her, awaiting orders.

"Archie, be a dear and help with the tree garland." Morgana said.

Archie used one of his eight legs to saute Morgana then climbed up onto the Christmas tree. Within minutes, a garland made of webbing formed on the branches.

"Keen gear! Now that's how to decorate a Christmas tree." Gosalyn cried.

"Not exactly how I would have done it, but it works very well." Drake said.

The rest of the decorating went off without too much trouble (except the part where Drake found Archie sleeping in one of the decoration boxes and nearly crushed the arachnid in fear.) and soon the tree was decorated. The room was dark now save for the lit tree.

Standing next to the ones he called family, Drake realized that why all the fuss and frustration was worth it.


End file.
